There are many military operations where the employment of radio frequency jamming is beneficial in controlling enemy activities by interfering with communications between a headquarter location and a field location. For jamming to be effective, however, it many times is necessary for jamming devices to be present in enemy territory. If a jamming device requires constant physical tending by personnel, it is apparent that its use is severely limited in that safety considerations must be addressed and personnel deployment behind enemy lines may not occur.
Since manned jamming devices may not be a choice, a plurality of low power jamming devices can be placed at various sites and abandoned. When this occurs, the devices must be left in an activated state which means that they are dependent on self-contained batteries for power. Obviously, once battery power is expended, the jamming devices have no further utility. Additionally, during the time the devices are powered, an enemy can locate the devices electronically and destroy or otherwise inactivate their radio jamming transmissions.
In view of the above considerations, it is apparent that a need is present for a jamming device that not only can be remotely placed, but also that can continue to function over a relatively significant period of time without being easily discoverable. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a jamming device whose activation and deactivation can be controlled remotely.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a jamming device having a receiver and decoder whereby a coded instruction signal can be received, decoded, and heeded.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a jamming device of relatively small size to thereby enhance difficulty for an enemy in locating the device.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.